Whipped By Mrs Lily Potter
by n33n
Summary: It's the reunion of Lily and James! Tells of how the former Miss Evans manages James. Third volume to Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans and Winning Miss Lily Evans over! [DONE]
1. Chapter 1

Whipped By Mrs. Lily Potter

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The third volume of the 'W series' (**Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over)** is here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the THIRD VOLUME! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Wedding Jitters

* * *

**

James was looking quite pale.

_Awfully _pale.

In fact, he looked whiter than the white paper in his hands.

He stared at the words and gulped. **THINGS TO DO FOR WEDDING DAY.**

Of course, being a full-fledged procrastinator, James had left this particular memo tacked onto his wall for about two weeks without looking at it. That is, until today.

Today, which happened to be his wedding day.

The first word that came to his mind was '**Crap it**.'

Or should I say, the first _two_ words?

Frantically, he used the special mirror that he and Sirius used to maintain a connection and called over Sirius.

Sirius joyfully came over and clamped a friendly hand onto James's shoulder, gushing in a non-Siriusy way, "_My little Jamesie_! All grown up! Getting**married**! Adowable."

"Shut up, Padfoot," James said sourly, still looking quite pale.

"I'd never imagine the day," Sirius continued, looking overly happy, ignoring James's words. "This is going to be a**_ splendid _**day!"

James arched an eyebrow up. "All right. What's wrong, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked politely bewildered. "Eh, what?"

James rolled his eyes. "I _know_ you, Padfoot. There's got to be something wrong with you. First of all, you're too damn cheerful, and I know that you're definitely not a morning person—"

"Correction!" Sirius cut in, "It's approximately 12:02 P.M., which one would say is 'noon'."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm _just _saying!" Sirius complained, flinging his arms dramatically in the air.

"Anyways," James said, going back on track, "You never say the word 'splendid'. You said that people who say the word 'splendid' in a boisterous manner like you just did are very fat and fruity. Like Slughorn. _Not _like you."

Sirius's fake smile fell through. Immediately, tears began forming in his intense dark gray eyes.

He wailed loudly, "PRONGS! You _know _me!"

James sighed. "_Yes_, Padfoot. I'm afraid I do."

Sirius carried on his sobbing. "Prongsie! It's just that, you getting married wasn't part of the grand scheme!"

"Eh, what grand scheme is this now, Padfoot?" James asked, looking quite puzzled.

"The Marauders' way of living, of course!" Sirius explained passionately, spraying spit onto James's face.

James wiped away the spit with his sleeve, looking disgruntled. "Um, sorry to inform you, Padfoot, but we've been out of Hogwarts for over two years now."

Sirius nodded. "I know. But, we were supposed to be bachelors for life! Live together, eat together, poop together, have kids tog—wait, not the last one. But you _broke _it!"

"_Broke_ it?"

"Yes!" Sirius said zealously, "Think for a minute, Prongs. Who is the only one out of _all _four Marauders to date _one_ girl steadily for three years? **THREE BLOODY YEARS.**"

"Um. Me?"

"_Yes_. You see, currently, Peter, Remus, and I are _all_ single and not married."

"I'm not married!"

"_Yet_. Today **is **your wedding day, is it not?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"Well, yeah," James mumbled.

Sirius suddenly lunged at James and engulfed him in a tight, non-guy-to-guy hug. "JAMESIE! I'm going to miss you."

James looked half-way revolted, half-way surprised. "Miss me? I'm still hanging around you guys. What are you talking about? I'm not going to _die _any day soon. Not if I can help it, anyways."

Sirius leaned back, shaking his head sadly. "Oh, but, Prongs! Don't you know? Once you're married, you _would_ be considered dead. It's _Lily Evans_ we're talking about here! She won't let you out of the house, let you breathe, or _worse_, hang out with your cronies!"

James snorted. "Ridiculous, Padfoot. _Honestly_."

Sirius's face was rather grave. "You don't believe me? What happened to dear old Frank when he married Alice last month?"

James scratched his head. "Erm. I dunno. Haven't heard from him much actually."

"Exactly!" Sirius said, "He _died_! Snuffed it. I bet Alice murdered him by giving him a tiny dose of poison every day until he finally keeled over."

James looked horrified at this news. "You're sure about this?"

"Well, no," Sirius grudgingly admitted, "but, I'm pretty sure that's what happened. I haven't heard much from him either. So, if he's not dead, where is he?" Sirius said in a mysterious voice.

"Eh."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. James Apparated over and opened it to find a crowd of men.

"Moony, old pal! And you, Wormtail! _FRANK_?" James addressed each, and looked at the third person in great horror.

"That's my name, old chap! How are you these days?" Frank said with a genial smile and extended his hand for a handshake.

James could only stare at Frank's hand.

Sirius Apparated over with a loud '_pop_' and settled himself into giving Remus and Peter Marauder-style hugs.

"You—you're in fine health?" James croaked out, still staring at Frank's hand.

"Er, yes," Frank replied and shook his hand slightly. "I think so."

James hesitantly shook his hand. To his great surprise, it was quite warm and solid.

"_Padfoot_!" James exploded. "You absolute _arse_!"

Sirius had already sneakily hid himself among the rest of the people.

James sighed and looked out at the various people on his doorstep. "And what brings all of you here?" He asked pleasantly.

"Oh, we're here to help you with your wedding, of course!" Peter said, giving a large smile.

"Aw, you guys. Come in!" James said, giving a grin as well.

James, with the crowd of guys around him, read over the list.

"**THINGS TO DO FOR WEDDING DAY**

-Pick up rings.

-Pick up tux.

-Force Sirius to wear normal best man's suit instead of the pink flamingo outfit he insists on. (I **_mean_** it, James).

-Attempt to flatten hair down some. (Try).

-Remember the Marriage-Binding Spell."

James's face returned to a normal colored hue. "Well, that's not so bad. Just five things to do."

Remus nodded. "We can split things up. It'll be faster that way. How many hours do you have till the wedding starts, Prongs?"

James glanced at his watch and looked horrified. "Er, since it's 12: 07 P.M. right now, make that fifty-three minutes."

All four pairs of eyes bulged at this information. "_FIFTY-THREE _**MINUTES**?"

"Yeah," James said sheepishly.

Remus sighed. "Okay. Frank and Peter, you two will go and pick up the rings and tux for James. I will force Sirius into wearing the best man's suit of Lily's choice and help James with the spell. Meet back here in ah, thirty-five minutes?"

They nodded and Frank and Peter Apparated off.

It was now Sirius's turn to look abnormally pale. He managed to squeak out an, "Um, hi?" before Remus tackled him with a Body Binding spell and bound his mouth shut as well.

"_Accio_ Sirius's Best Man Outfit," Remus commanded and waved his wand expertly.

A flamingo suit came zooming over. Remus scowled at this and threw it to the ground, ignoring Sirius's muffled protests.

"_Accio _**real** Sirius's Best Man Outfit," Remus specified and with a brandishing of his wand, a prim black suit with matching slacks came flying over. Remus caught them with ease.

Remus walked over to Sirius rather menacingly and tore off the tape from Sirius's mouth.

"_Oww_, Moony! That hurt," Sirius whined loudly. Then a frightened look took over his face. "_No_. Moony, you wouldn't do that to your best pal!"

"Or would I?"

Sirius gulped loudly and James watched on with great amusement.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"_Stupefy._"

James grinned as Remus quickly changed Sirius into the best man suit, and thankfully used a spell so nothing mind-disturbing would be seen.

Two minutes later, they revived a scarred and whimpering Sirius.

"Sorry, mate," Remus apologized breezily, and the smirk on his face suggested otherwise.

"_Nooo_," Sirius moaned dramatically. "I get sexually assaulted on James's wedding day. This is scarring. _Scarring_, I say!"

Remus and James shared wide grins.

"Now, about that spell," Remus said loudly over Sirius's ongoing rant. "It's really easy. You just need to concentrate on the person you're doing it with. The spell is _Amorelis_."

"Amorelis," James quickly memorized. "I got it."

"Good. Now about flattening your hair…" Remus trailed off, a look of worry overcoming him.

James sighed audibly, and Sirius stopped in mid-sentence of "Out of _all_ my friends, the sensible, quiet one takes my innocence awa—" to let out a loud, hearty guffaw. "_BAHAH_! JAMES'S HAIR _FLAT_! Oh dearie me, ahah!"

James glared at Sirius's maniacal laughter and turned his attention back to Remus. "I know. I've tried pretty much everything, but it's really too much."

Remus sighed. "We'll see."

Twenty-one minutes later, 12:33 P.M., they still could not attempt to flatten James's hair. Defeated, they sank into the armchairs in James's living room.

Sirius walked over and scrutinized James's hair. Poking it, he declared, "It looks curlier, I think."

"Sod off, Padfoot," James said in a tired voice.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest most admirably how 'sod' actually meant 'grass', so technically, one could not tell another person to 'grass off', but he was interrupted by two large '_pops'_.

Frank and Peter had returned.

With a tux…and **no** rings?

James felt a feeling of dread coming over and knew that this was going to be _bad_.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes, I missed this story too much to just leave it at the second part.

So, here I am!

Please tell me your input! Thanks..


	2. Chapter 2

Whipped By Mrs. Lily Potter

By: neen

Author's note: The third volume of the 'W series' (**Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over)** is here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the THIRD VOLUME! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Wedding Bells

* * *

**

"So," James began conversationally, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, "no rings, eh?"

Peter and Frank exchanged identical worried looks. They were not sure which was worse: a screaming, furious James, or this strained, but exceedingly polite James who looked like he was about to suffer a heart attack.

"Er…no," Peter decided to answer very cautiously, in case the fiery James came out and ruptured a lung screaming at the two. "No rings."

James restrained himself greatly. "No—_rings_. Okay. And _why_ is this?"

Peter looked highly uncomfortable. "Er, well—it turns out someone bought them already."

James's eyes bulged; there was no mistaking it this time…he was **pissed off**. "I reserved those bloody rings! How can the jeweler sell them to someone else?"

At these words, Sirius burst out into laughter. "Har, har, Prongsie! Got you this time, didn't I? Oh me, you should have seen the _look_ on your face! Incredibly hilarious!"

James shot Sirius a half-annoyed, half-murderous look. "Sirius, if you don't explain yourself in less than fifteen seconds, I am going to stick your flamingo suit up your ar—"

"IboughttheringsalreadybecauseIthoughtit'dbefunnyifyoufreakedoutabit," Sirius said in one breath. "April's Fool?" Sirius asked weakly.

James did not soften his features, letting his icy glare speak for himself. "Five seconds."

"_November's_ Fool?" Sirius tried again, hoping desperately that James would finally forgive him.

"Hah, _such _a riot, Sirius," James spat out venomously. "Where are the rings?"

Sirius quickly rummaged around his suit pockets and came up with nothing. Then, he suddenly seemed to remember and exclaimed, "_Oh!_ Of course!"

James glanced suspiciously at Sirius's outburst. "Where are they, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned. "In here!" He plunged his hands into his boxers and out of his hands came two velvet boxes.

"Euuurgh!" James gave an extremely disgusted look as Sirius dropped them gracefully into James's hand. "_Scourgify!_"

Sirius gave a lopsided grin, watching as James disinfected and cleaned the boxes vigorously. "You missed a spot there, mate."

"Shut up, you pillock," James growled as he finally stopped wiping at it, grudgingly satisfied with the result. The velvet had been worn bear by the constant furious rubbing. Sirius pouted and resorted to attempting to tap-dance with his new sparkly and sounding shoes that accompanied the best man outfit.

"Oy! It's almost time," Remus said suddenly and quickly threw the tux at James, who dressed himself in it in less than three minutes. 12:44.

"Quick, how do I look?" James asked in a panicked voice. "Is my hair any flatter?"

Remus gave an uncomfortable glance to the rest of the males standing behind James. "Er, well…"

"No," Sirius said candidly, and then returned to trying an Irish jig.

James scowled horribly at this and then gave the rings back to Sirius, making sure that he kept them in his coat pocket, and not…well, not somewhere else.

"What time is it now?" Frank asked.

"12:48," Peter offered, looking at Sirius's crazy dance moves. "That's going to be a hit with the girls tonight, Padfoot."

"Thanks, Wormtail."

"Come on, let's leave now," James said, and the band Apparated off to the wedding site.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily, looking slightly aggravated and mostly worried, hung around the back of the open garden area where the wedding was to take place. James and his friends _still _had not arrived.

The seats were jammed full of people, anticipating the wedding. "_Over two hundred people_," Lily thought grimly. "_What am I supposed to do when James doesn't come?_"

"Don't fret, Lils," Alice Longbottom said, walking over gracefully to comfort her friend. "James's a good guy—he'll be here in a little whi—_oh_!"

Suddenly, in the middle of Alice's sentence, five guys Apparated with a resounding crack in between the two women.

"Sorry about that, dear," James said, hastily catching himself before tripping over Lily's feet.

"Nice of you to show up, James," Lily said rather heatedly and frowned.

"Aww, I'm sorry. You know how _Sirius _is," James said, bending down to kiss Lily on the cheek and also shooting a pointed glance over at a sulking man. James had charmed his legs not to dance anymore, and Sirius could barely endure the agony.

"It's fine, dear," Lily said, softening and tucked away a stray loose strand of her vivacious red hair. "I'm glad you got him to wear the best man's suit."

"Shall we, then?" James asked casually, extending out his arm for Lily to hold on to. James threw Sirius a warning look, and Sirius rolled his eyes and Apparated over ten feet to where the front of the wedding site was.

With everyone's eyes on them, the pair walked across the rose-petaled grassy ground, hand in hand.

"You're beautiful," James whispered into Lily's ear, making Lily blush and adjust her pure white wedding gown self-consciously.

They had finally reached their destination, with Sirius overlooking them superiorly.

"And here we have the dashing James Henry Potter and the stunning Lily Marie Evans, joined together at last! I, having seen their constant interactions first-hand at dear old Hogwarts, am absolutely bewildered that the two ever decided to get married. Or get together in the first place." Sirius paused for greater effect. "In fact, dear Miss Evans hated James's guts. Ahh, the memories."

The crowd tittered with laughter.

Sirius was enjoying the spotlight, and obviously ignoring the warning looks James and Lily were both shooting him. He continued in his magically amplified voice, "But alas, they fell in love, and here they are. If you two will seal the marriage bond, please."

Linking their hands even more tightly, James and Lily both murmured, _'Amorelis_' at the same time, causing an unearthly pink and warming glow to wrap around their hands.

A minute later, the glow disappeared, but left a joyous note in Lily and James.

They both remembered the tingling sensation they felt when they kissed for the very first time.

The difficult trials they had to endure in Auror training classes, and the constant badgering by the Death Eaters…and they had been through it all, making their love grow stronger.

They kissed in front of a delighted crowd. They were whoops and cheers made quite loudly, and when Lily and James finally broke off the kiss, they were beaming. Sirius presented the rings, and allowed the two to slip them on each other's left ring fingers. The crowd dabbed at their eyes that spouted happy tears and smiled brilliantly at the perfect pair.

Only one person was not.

Hidden among the trees, was a stony-faced, black haired man, quietly watching the event with a look of disgust aimed at the groom.

He had always loved her, ever since she first helped him out in Charms when he was struggling so hard to get the spell right, even if he would never admit it.

Day after day, he would sneak looks at her, admiring the way her long red hair framed her heart-shaped face and complimented her almond-shaped and startling green eyes. Green eyes that held so much warmth and compassion, even if he was ever so cruel to her.

Again and again, he deliberately hurt her, but Lily would still acknowledge him and help him out whenever James came around.

And now, here she was, the woman he loved, marrying another man.

It was enough to drive a person towards the other side. Enough to wish to kill the man she was marrying. Maybe then, she would notice _him_…

That man…was Severus Snape.

After the pair beamed at the crowd, Snape drifted back into the shadows, hunching his shoulders as he disappeared amongst the darkening shadows.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ohhh…I dunno. I like the whole Snape infatuated with Lily theory. It will play more into the story as it progresses.

Please tell me your input! Thanks..


	3. Chapter 3

Whipped By Mrs. Lily Potter

By: neen

* * *

Author's note: The third volume of the 'W series' (**Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over)** is here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the THIRD VOLUME! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over** **if you have not already!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Newlyweds

* * *

**

"Well, that was quite an adventurous night," James said, giving Lily a suggestive wink. Lily blushed lightly and agreed.

The two were enjoying their week-long honeymoon in Agua Agua Islands with peace.

Lily leaned into James's shoulder. She nearly whispered her next words. "Are you taking up Dumbledore's orders once we get back to London, James?"

James looked serious at once. "Lily dear, I must. If we're part of the Order of the Phoenix, I think I should."

"There are risks involved, James!" Lily cried out furiously. "You might _die_!"

"I know," James said, looking grim. "But he's killed my parents, and now he's endangered you."

"If you're talking about that time we were in that outing for the Ord--," Lily began hotly, but was interrupted by James.

"—Lily, we _barely_ escaped. D'you know how lucky we are?" James asked, looking furious, and for the first time in his life, raised his voice at Lily.

"James—" Lily pleaded, but she knew his mind was set, and there was no changing it. In a quieter voice, she said softly and grudgingly, "_Do _be careful."

"Of course," James said, beaming, as he finally got his way for once.

After a moment of silence, Lily then got a seductive gleam in her eye and cooed out quite suddenly. "James…"

"Er, yes, Lily dear?" James asked, feeling a tad bit nervous.

"Bedroom…**now**," Lily purred, grinning.

"You're not mad anymore?" James asked, gulping. _This_ surely wouldn't be good.

"Oh, but I am," Lily began, still smiling, "I'm **_very_** mad. _NOW._"

"Yes, Lily, dear," James said weakly and followed her into the bright and tropical suite. _Blimey_.

o.O.o.O.o

"Lily dearest, we've had at _least_ six go's at it today alone…" James said, looking very tired as Lily snuggled up to him in the rumpled bed.

"I know, dear," Lily said in a chirpy voice.

"You're not mad anymore?" James asked, looking quite relieved when Lily shook her head 'no'.

Then, out of the blue…

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Oh, good, wait—_what_?" James asked, looking quite pale. "Have you---have you checked yet?"

Lily quickly brought out her wand and did a quick spell to check. A large plus sign popped up. "Yep. Quite pregnant---I think it was our fourth go that did it."

"Oh." James blanched.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, looking worried. "You don't want kids?"

"No, no," James hastily explained. "It's just that I wasn't _prepared_ for this…"

Lily snorted. "What, you thought we wouldn't have children after having sex? Especially when we didn't use any protection charms?"

James shrugged. "Well, I dunno. Sorry, I just got a shock. It just—it just feels weird that someone's going to be calling me _Daddy_." James gave a shudder. "It makes me feel _old_."

Lily grinned. "I think it'll be more like _Da-da_."

"Same thing." James then said cheerfully, "If you slip some Firewhisky in the baby's drink, I'm sure it'll be _Daddyyyyyyyyyyy_."

Lily gave him a stern look before James quickly apologized and swore he would never do that.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Lily asked, smiling.

James looked thoughtful. "Would I be biased if I said a boy?"

Lily shrugged. "It's fine with me."

"I like the name Harry."

"It's very nice," Lily agreed, "Very strong and suitable for a boy."

"He's going to be a good flier," James said confidently. "Going to get good Quidditch genes from me."

Lily grinned and shook her head. "I hope he gets the smarts from me. He'd do better without his father's…"

"Hey!" James let out a protest, but still smiling. "I beat you in Transfiguration, and you know it."

"One class," Lily pointed out. "What about dear Sluggy's class, and Charms, and Defense against the Dark Arts—"

"—We were tied in that class, dear—"

"—_What _did you say?" Lily asked evenly, but a furious expression was etched on her face.

"—We were tie—_oh_. Um, I mean, you definitely were number one," James said hastily, seeing the livid look in Lily's eyes. "Always."

Lily breathed out normally. "Good. I obviously heard wrong before."

"Right."

"I want some enchiladas with some extra spicy salsa on the side and a couple of jalapenos, _now_," Lily said, smiling up at James.

James, looked surprised. "Is this part of those pregnancy cravings? Blimey, just a couple of hours into your pregnancy, and you're calling for en—right away, Lily dear, **_right away_**. I'll get some now," James said hastily, seeing the pointed look from Lily.

"Good. You're such a good husband, James dear," Lily said, smiling at James who dissolved into a puddle. James Summoned five enchiladas and placed them carefully in front of Lily.

After devouring the first one, she stopped, looked sick, and said, "I'm tired of enchiladas. I want some…"

Lily paused, apparently thinking. "I want some Kung-Pao Chicken with brown rice."

"Now, really, Lily dear, you just have some Mexican foo—yes, _of course_, Lily dear," James said hurriedly and conjured up a platter of steaming Kung-Pao Chicken and brown rice.

"Such a dear, James," Lily said, beaming as she dug in.

As she was eating the fourth piece of chicken, a sudden large _pop_ interrupted the sound of her chewing. Sprawled at their legs on their bed was none other than Mr. Sirius Black.

"Hullo there, Prongs and Lily! Nice weather here, eh? It's blistery windy back in London," Sirius said cheerfully, and eyeing the Kung-Pao Chicken and the forgotten enchiladas, took a greedy bite of each item.

"Sirius! What a pleasant surprise," Lily greeted in an obviously strained voice, seeing her chicken disappear down Sirius's gullet.

"Padfoot!" On the other hand, James seemed to be happy to see Sirius. "Catch any _fish_ lately? Namely, Rosmerta?"

Sirius nodded, grinning broadly, but before he could continue, Lily intervened heatedly, "This **Rosmerta **better be the name of your pet goldfish that you have a penchant for snogging passionately, Sirius, or I highly recommend that you shut your mouth if it's not!" Lily eyed James beadily, who gulped and cowered back against the security of his pillow.

"Er, Rosmerta's actually—" Sirius stopped, seeing the panicked look on James's face, "—er, my beta fish. Feisty little thing, she is!" Sirius let out an overly hearty chortle.

Lily gave a stern look at James, who smiled at her innocently, before leaning back, making sure to snatch her plate of Kung-Pao chicken out of Sirius's hands.

"Aww, Lily, come on! It was a long journey," Sirius said, pouting. "It took _ages_ to find you guys. No one would tell me where you guys went!"

Lily offered a sliver of chicken to Sirius, who merely sniffed at it and snatched it, gulping it down.

"So, what brings you here?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I just missed my little Prongsie. He has a severe case of separation anxiety from me. If I'm not near him, he usually dissolves in vats of tears until he hugs Frederick, the lavender teddy I gave him in case I'm ever away from him. It's a muggle device that can record things. Bloody great thing."

"Is _Frederick_ that purple blob that was sitting on the lamp last night? The thing you said was a large speck of dust?" Lily asked, her eyes bulging. "_Watching_ us? A stuffed animal was _watching _us perform sexual intercourse?"

Sirius let out a loud guffaw at this, and Lily flashed him a dark look, which stopped him in mid-chuckle.

"Er, listen, Lily, I can explain," James said quickly, hoping Lily wasn't about to explode. "I wasn't recording it as a porno video or anything—_all right_, I'll delete it, Lily dear."

He took the purple teddy from under the bed and quickly muttered '_Evanesco_'. The teddy disappeared with a large _poof_, which caused Sirius to burst into passionate tears.

"How dare you, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, outraged. "That was my gift to you! Sure, it was old, and slobbered all over, and maybe a tad bit smelly and brown-looking—we were out of toilet paper that day—but it was still somewhat purple when I gave it to you!" Sirius sobbed on, which made Lily and James exchange concerned and disturbed looks.

"Here, Sirius," Lily said, conjuring up a fresh new purple teddy bear, to which Sirius let out a squeal of delight and promptly slobbered over, showering it with thousands of wet kisses.

"And this is Frederick the Second," Sirius announced proudly, and then cooing to the teddy, "Kissy wissy, Sirius-poo is going to tickle wickle you, you silly, silly bear!"

Lily gave an alarmed look at James. "Remind me to never let Sirius be the godfather of Harry."

"Wheeee! Sirius is going to launch you in the air, oh yes he is! Freddy is flying! Going—going—oh, _bugger_!"Sirius turned quite pale.

Dear Freddy (the Second) had landed in the Kung-Pao chicken platter and bounced back up to hit Lily's face, which was now covered in the sauce.

"_SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS_!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Er…yeah.

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Reviews please! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Whipped By Mrs. Lily Potter

By: neen

Author's note: The third volume of the 'W series' (**Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over)** is here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the THIRD VOLUME! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over** **if**** you have not already! **

**Chapter Four: Baby on Board!

* * *

**

"Are you all right, Lily dear?" James asked his wife of now nearly nine months, looking quite concerned. "You look funny."

Lily was lying on the bed, squirming terribly, her eyes squeezed tightly shut from, without a doubt, horrid pain. "_Hurts_."

"What hurts, dear?" James asked patiently, sitting down beside Lily. "Head? Shoulders? Fingers?"

Lily had paled quite a lot. "Baby. Coming. St. Mungo's. _Now_."

"Oh!" James too, had paled considerably. "Right. Away we go! Hang on, dear."

James gently took Lily under the arms and he Apparated both of them to the wizarding hospital of St. Mungo's for an eventful day.

o.O.o.O.o

"I need a Healer! My wife's is going to have a baby," James blubbered out in a panic, looking around wildly for someone to help him carry Lily to the nearest maternity ward. "Someone please help us!"

"Right away, sir. Is she feeling okay?" A nearby blonde Healer asked quickly and magicked her into a bed at the next wing. "Any odd things happening?"

"She just said her stomach hurt or something," James supplied, looking helpless.

"Okay. Please stay here for a few minutes while we go assist your wife and get her settled in," the Healer said and left James to panic by himself. "You may come in thirty minutes later, but please do not bring any visitors, including pets."

"Mirror, mirror, where are you?" James muttered under his breath as he felt around his robe pockets for the special communication mirror that he and Sirius both owned. Once he got his hands on it, he quickly shouted into it, very clearly and loudly, "_SIRIUS BLACK_!"

"Right here—I'm right here," a picture of Sirius floated hazily into the mirror's surface, and the handsome wizard yawned widely, as if just called in the middle of a refreshing nap. "Wha s'matter? Shouting so loudly…my ears are almost deaf!"

"It's Liyl! She's about to conceive," James said, looking frankly, extremely anxious.

Sirius let out a loud chortle at this frantic comment of James. "And what do you possibly want me for? Sex tips? I'm sorry, but I'm not very educated in the area of getting a baby, seeing as I do not have double X-chromosomes in my DNA. Besides, isn't Lily extremely pregnant already? Don't tell me you guys are still going at it when she's nine months pregnant!"

"Er, what?" James asked, obviously not getting he had gotten his terms wrong.

"_Conceive,_" Sirius said slowly, prompting James, who finally flushed a bright pink. "You said _conceive_."

"_Oh_. I didn't know what you were talking about…" James murmured, looking embarrassed.

Sirius shook his head, but quickly took on a more grim expression. "She's about to deliver?"

"Yes, that's it," James nodded, looking worried again.

"Right. I'll be there. There's no way I'm missing out on my godson's birth," Sirius said smoothly and the connection went blank. Sirius had already started to come.

Minutes later, with a loud scream, a Healer was roughly pushed aside as a big black dog with shaggy fur came bounding into the hospital like a rabies-infested animal, which no one knew about for sure, but...

Coming to a direct halt at James's feet, he let out a loud, joyful bark, and showed bright teeth and slobber at the corners of his mouth.

James rolled his eyes. "Let me introduce you to our son, Harry's, godfather, _a dog_."

Sirius narrowed his canine eyes at James and growled a bit, but seemed pleased at the title of godfather. Throwing himself at James's feet, he settled down for a nap.

o.O.o.O.o

Two hours later, Lily finally gave birth, with James watching at her side, and Sirius barking outside the delivery room angrily.

A mass of black, tangled hair, undoubtedly inherited from James, was the first thing seen, and when the baby finally blinked its eyes open, a beautiful pair of startling bottle green eyes appeared, courtesy of Lily.

"He's an absolute darling," Lily said, cooing at him.

The Healer's Aide stood by with a wand in her hand. "And what shall this baby boy's name be?"

James grinned idiotically as Lily said in a clear voice, "Harry James Potter."

The Healer's Aide used her wand as if it were a pen and wrote it in the air. The letters disappeared and the Healer's Aide stepped back, apparently satisfied. "Make sure you rest a lot, Mrs. Potter."

"I will, thank you," Lily said, smiling.

"By the way, could you please let that big dog in? I know we're technically not supposed to bring in animals, but I wanted my Harry to be associated with his—er, special _pet_." James asked of the Healer's Aide, who hesitated, but nodded as soon as she saw the adorable, cuddly dog.

Sirius crouched underneath the hospital bed and seconds later, emerged out under it as a full grown person.

"Aww, if it isn't my wittle babwee godson, Harry James!" Sirius said, beaming stupidly at the baby, who oddly enough, did not cry. "He likes me! Look at that! _Oh, yes, he do! Wittle Harry-poo wuvs Siriusy_!"

"I hope," James began in a somewhat irritated voice as Sirius leaned over and snatched Harry out of Lily's arms, "that he never becomes a father himself. The horror and mind-disturbance he would bring on that child at an early age."

Lily laughed. "Yes, I suppose so too. Though Harry is adorable."

"Give me my son back, you pillock," James commanded, holding his arms out towards Sirius.

"_No bad language in front of Harry-poo poo_," Sirius said in a taunting voice, abruptly turning away from James. "Bad Jamesie."

Lily laughed at the comical sight, but seeing James's furious look, intervened. "Sirius, please give back Harry to James or else he's not going to let you be godfather."

"Nonsense," Sirius snorted loudly, but nonetheless, he gave back Harry to James's arm grudgingly.

Harry gurgled happily in James's arm, and Sirius continued to poke and prod his pink cheeks.

"_He's just been born_, you prat! Stop that!" James said, looking highly annoyed and showing an image of a very protective father.

"Oh, you prick, you know that wizard children are made of tougher stuff. I imagine my own mother slapped me as soon as I was born, and you can't see anything wrong with me," Sirius said huffily, crossing his arms across his chest.

James merely raised an eyebrow at this declaration. "Some _do_ wonder.."

This comment earned him a swat on James's head.

Gingerly handing Harry back to Lily, who cuddled him, James then rolled up his sleeve and smacked Sirius on the arm. "_Prat_."

"You two, stop it," Lily said, looking disapprovingly at this.

"I'm teaching my son how to defend himself from stupid people," James replied cheekily, which earned him a glare from Sirius.

"I hope he doesn't learn from you then," Sirius retorted back hotly, frowning deeply.

Within minutes however, they had made up and settled themselves with gazing intently at James and going on and on how 'cute', 'adorable', and 'midgety' he was.

"_Honestly_," Lily said under her breath, shaking her head. _When will those two ever grow up_?

* * *

Author's Note:

Aww, Harry is born! That means…this story is drawing to a close as well. Aww. The ending's going to be quite sad for me to write, so give me a few days on it.

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Reviews please! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Whipped By Mrs. Lily Potter

By: neen

Author's note: The third volume of the 'W series' (**Ways to Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over)** is here!…what do you think?

Hope you all like this! Please review as well…(I accept anonymous reviews, so no need to login if you don't want to…and guests, you can review now too!)

Enjoy!

**If you have not read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over**, **please do so, because I will refer to some of the events that happened in there in this sequel! Once again, this is the THIRD VOLUME! Please go read Ways To Ask Out Miss Lily Evans** and **Winning Miss Lily Evans Over** **if**** you have not already! **

**Chapter Five: The Ending **

**

* * *

**

A year quickly passed that filled the Potter household with great joy and good news. Harry was growing and had gotten to be a rosy-cheeked, adorable baby with a shock of messy black hair and bright emerald eyes. He could now say short, but clear sentences.

James was working hard at being an Auror and participating in the Order for Dumbledore. He had quickly been promoted twice, and was now Head of the Auror Department. A large feat for his rather young age.

Though Lily had been a prominent Auror as well, she had dropped her job after Harry was born. She insisted on staying home and taking care of her dear baby boy.

And James didn't resist. After all, he was happily whipped and very in love.

o.O.o.O.o

Lily was chuckling to herself as she slowly rocked the baby carriage that Harry was peacefully sleeping in.

With a grin, James burst into the room. "I'm home! How is my favorite girl and our little Harry doing?"

James leaned over and poked Harry's cheek, beaming brightly. "He's getting more like me every day, isn't he?"

Lily laughed. "Not a good thing, but yes, I suppose so."

"Aww, Lils!"

"I'm kidding."

"By the way, Sirius sent me an owl. He's coming over for dinner later than he expected. He went to take a look at some flying motorcycle." James shook his head, grinning all the same. "He's always wanted to ride in style."

Lily smiled. "What time is he coming?"

"Around eight-thirty or so."

"Mm, that's fine. I can just heat up something then," Lily said, thinking to herself.

"Are you tired?" James asked, walking over and placing his hands on Lily's shoulders. "I'll give you a massage."

Lily smiled. "You know, you've changed so much since our Hogwarts years."

James looked alarmed. "I should hope so. I was such an arrogant prick back then. I don't blame you for nearly murdering me. I would have too."

Lily's smile widened. "Actually, I thought you were kind of cute then. I mean, you are too now, but the things you did—it was adorable."

James raised an eyebrow. "What? I thought you said that you thought I was disgusting or something. I know you said that you wouldn't go out with me even if it was a choice between me or the Giant Squid."

Lily laughed audibly. "I know. I was in denial. I think you had me when you serenaded that absolutely horrid song for me."

"_Then_? You made me go through tons of things before you and I got together. You should have said something," James said, looking partially annoyed, but oddly happy.

"It was fun," Lily said easily, shrugging with grace.

"I love you," James said suddenly, enveloping her. He tilted her head gently and eased in for a kiss. Then…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." A baby's voice pierced the air.

James and Lily broke apart. "Little tyke," James said irritably, but nonetheless, he went to see what was wrong with Harry. He attempted to smooth down Harry's hair, but it was unruly and disobedient.

"Is my hair like that too?" James asked, looking pained as he tried hard to flatten Harry's hair.

Lily nodded, shaking with laughter. "I'm afraid so."

"Bloody Merlin," James grumbled under his breath. Lily shot him a reproving look to which James gave her a cheeky smile.

Harry was still crying very loudly.

"Let me see him," Lily said, standing up and walking over. She pulled him out of the carriage and rocked him back and forth. "This always work."

However, Harry's cries did not cease. In fact, they grew even louder.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that could be heard even above Harry's wailing. James started, and a look of panic overtook him.

"Lily, don't do anything. I'm going downstairs to check it out," James said very carefully and ran out the room, whipping out his wand very quickly as he did so.

Placing Harry back into his carriage, Lily too, grabbed her wand out, and fled downstairs after James. She halted three steps before James, as he had stopped.

James did not need go any further. The front door banged open. Two shadows emerged, one distinctively taller than the other.

Blood-red eyes stared out from under the taller hood. Gliding inside, the stranger took off its hood and pointed his wand at James.

Voldemort.

"Lily, take Harry and _run_!" James said, his voice rising to a frenzy. In the time he had taken to warn Lily with, he had lost his chance to duel with Voldemort.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA," _the chilling voice cursed, and a flash of light hit James. He stumbled and fell.

Lily screamed. Turning her heels, she fled up the stairs as fast as she could. She slammed the door of Harry's bedroom shut and locked it with magic. _There's no use. He can get through anything. _

Mere seconds later, the door opened with ease. "Stand away, _Mudblood, _there's no need to kill you."

Lily's anger rushed to her head. "I'm not letting you get Harry!"

"Stand aside, you stupid girl. You don't need to die," Voldemort said, looking annoyed at this blockage.

"I'm not letting you take him," Lily screamed and blocked her arms around the carriage. She quickly muttered a charm under her breath.

She did not have time to defend herself.

"You leave me with no choice," Voldemort said, and with a bored swish of his wand, Lily fell to the ground, her wand rolling out of her hand and hitting the edge of the wall.

"You have done well, Wormtail. You will be rewarded, of course," Voldemort said, with a sneer on his face as he advanced towards Harry.

"Thank you, my Lord. I will always be your most faithful," Peter said, murmuring as he bent his head down.

There was an odd pink aura surrounding Harry, but Voldemort did not care. "Such stupid charms. It does not matter. I will be invincible after this."

He smiled maliciously, his eyes becoming mere slits as he raised his wand for the third time.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" A blast of light exploded, but miraculously, the baby boy just cried.

"My lord! My lord, where are you?" A panic stricken voice demanded of the air, looking horrified.

No one answered except for the pitiful crying of baby Harry.

There was a deafening roar in the air, and Wormtail quickly burst out the door.

"Oy, Wormtail! Prongs in there?" A hearty voice grinned as he settled down onto the ground with his new flying motorcycle.

Peter Pettigrew flustered a great deal. "Er, yeah, just inside. Well, see you."

Sirius was humming lightly as he entered the house. The door was sitting on its hinges. Puzzled, he looked at it and then went inside.

It was oddly dark and quiet.

He stepped in cautiously, thoughts running through his head madly.

"Prongs? Lily?" His voice seemed to echo around the room ominously.

His heart dropped as he saw the lifeless body of his best friend. James.

Crying in rage, he rushed out, quickly Apparating after Peter. "_Traitor_!"

Sirius finally managed to corner him in a dark alleyway. He did not care there were at least a dozen muggles around. All he wanted was to seek revenge.

"You've been doing your dear master's bidding, haven't you? Got a load of gold and power now, don't you?" Sirius asked, shaking his wand dangerously. He had placed an Anti-Disapparation jinx on Wormtail. "James and Lily trusted you. I was stupid—so stupid to change the Secret-Keeper at the last minute. I'm _bloody_ stupid! WE TRUSTED YOU, PETTIGREW!"

"Padfo—"

"Don't call me that, _traitor_," Sirius snapped viciously at him.

"Sirius, you know I didn't mean to. The Dark Lord is powerful—he extends far! I am weak," Peter sobbed out pitifully. "Don't kill me, please! We go so far back…"

"Enough of this sniveling," Sirius snarled menacingly and stabbed his wand at Wormtail's heart. "_AVADA KED—" _

But Peter had already gone, transforming into a rat, he ran down a sewage pipe, and didn't forget to cut off one of his finger before he left.

Sirius was overcome with a fit of laughter. He laughed, much to the muggles' alarm and surprise. He was done. James and Lily were done. All done in by someone so insignificant as a rat. Perhaps they ought to have treated him better.

But it was over…There was nothing else he could do.

And the rest is history.

* * *

Author's Note:

That was incredibly sad. After writing it, it somehow made their deaths seem more real, more vivid.

Sigh. Another close on a story. Thank you for staying with me.

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Reviews please! Thanks.

Please check out my latest (and more light-hearted) story: **Marauders 101! **Thanks.


End file.
